


Constellations

by Cobalt_Bleu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital Art, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cobalt_Bleu/pseuds/Cobalt_Bleu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As per the request, Jean is an awkward astrology major who knows nothing but space and science, and Marco is a linguistics major who came over to America from Italy for his first year of college and happened to end up rooming with said science nerd.  During their Christmas break, instead of heading back to Italy, Marco went home with Jean to spend the holidays with him and his family.  One night, Jean decided to take Marco to his favorite spot for stargazing and excitedly shared his love of the cosmos with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constellations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Surprise, suckitsenpai! I'm your Secret Santa! I really hope I did your prompt justice. ;w;
> 
> Have a Merry Christmas!


End file.
